blood_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fur
Fur Structure and Colors Blood Foxes get their name from their blood-filled fur, the colors of the blood range from red to black, although there is only one recorded case of a black furred Blood Fox. The results of orange blood can be caused by red Blood Foxes breeding with yellow Blood Foxes since the genes are incompletely dominant. The rarest colors of Blood Foxes are black, white, and brown alongside other natural colors since that means lots of colors were mixed together, and lots of time was taken to develop those colors. Blood Foxes admire color, as a natural instinct they search for colors that appeal to them. These colors being red, yellow, and blue at the most popular, then green, purple, and orange. Blood Foxes do not Breed to make brown colors, and the amount of breeding that is needed to make a brown color takes many lifetimes. This is because once the foxes reach a certain mix extent, the colors stop combining. Their incomplete dominant genetic code that is responsible for mixing the colors stops and switches to co-dominance. It is very rare occasion where the co-dominant genes falter and create a brown Blood Fox. This genetic switch also causes the appearance of red, blue, and yellow Blood Foxes to reoccur. Oxygenated Patches Blood Foxes can survive being under water for hours because of oxygen stored in certain patches of their fur, they use this to hunt fish or anything edible they may find under water when hunting. These foxes also use their blood-filled fur to fake being injured when fighting. This tactic is one they use to lower the defense of an enemy, taking advantage of them and striking the first chance they get. Irregularities and Disadvantages Fur Loss When Blood Foxes lose their fur, they become ill and sickly. The Blood Fox needs its fur for oxygen and holding more blood than can be held inside its body, without this it can become nauseous, light headed, feverish, cold, and swelling can occur. Discoloration of the skin, which in most cases is originally a light pink or white can become, tinted or fully the color of their blood. This swelling may cause dizziness, nausea, blood clots, thick blood, heart attack, fatigue, sweating through the paws and panting regardless of temperature, blurred vision, numbness or a painful burning sensation in the hands, feet, and tail, bone pain, abdominal discomfort, lack of appetite, insomnia, rigging in the ears, pain under the left ribs, and chest pain. AIbinism If a Blood Fox is born albino, its blood is white. This creates a snow-white pup that has light barely visible blue oxygen patches. The claws are white, grey, or black that gleam against their white coat. This does not occur often, with a one in one million chance of this happening, the albino pups are almost never seen in nature. Albino pups are especially weak to the cold and can freeze from temperatures lower than seventy degrees. When bred with a Blood Fox of color the offspring of the two becomes pastel. Pastel eyes can also be caused by a rare genetic defect, though this is also rare with a one in one thousand chance of this happening. Not all pastel Blood Foxes are born from albino parents, the second Blood Fox island (the Land of Light) has pastel genetic traits passed down for generations from one pastel Blood Fox occurrence to another. Weakness to Cold In temperatures lower than 60 degrees, the Blood Foxes fur will freeze, causing death, or bringing them to a death like state. The lighter colors of Blood Foxes are especially prone to this due to their thin outer shell that protects the blood. The darker furred mammals have a thicker outer shell and can survive in conditions ten degrees lower, also known as 50 degrees’ Fahrenheit. Please note that if you do purchase a Blood Fox from your local shelter or orphanage, that they either need to stay inside or wear large jackets and pants when they go outside. Shedding Alongside this the demand for fur products is high, seeing as the Blood Foxes shed their fur once a year to prevent blood clotting, and special shampoo should be used for their sensitive skin. They comb their fur most in the summer, that is when the shedding happens for most foxes. Not all of the fur sheds at once. It happens gradually over one month. Usually this occurs over the month of July, which is when the demand for these shedding combs are high. Note that the Blood Foxes do not bleed out because once cut the valves at the end of the capillaries supplying the fur with blood close, preventing unwanted blood loss. Category:Fur